fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Keimei
Wade Family There really is no use for a page on the Wade family, as information on each is availible on thier respective pages. I would prefer it to be put in a category, or template instead. Big McLargeHuge 18:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Deleting stuff for no reason? Like a page to describe what happens when you die? Hm, yeah, but people usually don't give two shits about reasons when the base of editors seems to be drifters. For a template, just copy and paste the format that the others use. Don't be afraid to tinker with them. As for 'just stuff' being deleted, it tends to be some serious crap, unvarifiable/upcoming info, or just non-canon/non-sensible stuff. Big McLargeHuge 18:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I think I can get you started on some ideas here. Well im an idiot. There is alreay a Wade family template. But I got a category up. Big McLargeHuge 18:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Finished Finished the game already? Big McLargeHuge 15:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, just confirm all the names and terms, basically ANY thing that references who or what it is. Big McLargeHuge 16:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow. That makes it tough. I'm not planning on getting any FEAR game for quite some time, so don't be afraid of spoling anything to me. Big McLargeHuge 16:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) On wikipedia, uhg, it says that it might be a girl, but there really is nothing to back it up. Big McLargeHuge 16:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It also says that it has a good/bad ending, depending on the player (point man/fettel) and game mode (vs scores). What happens between the two? Big McLargeHuge 17:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, what happens? i know they cant show them killing a child, but is there any reference as to what happens? What about the 'absorbing'? I wonder which is the "good" ending? Big McLargeHuge 17:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) So alma just, disppears? Big McLargeHuge 17:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I believe the events of F2 were a lure for The Point Man, but I've never played it. Big McLargeHuge 17:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) FEAR is bisected into two timelies, Vivendi and Monolith. Fear 1, 2 and 3 by Monolith are the main canon. The expansion packs by Vivendi are not considered canon by Monolith, even Extraction Point, but are still covered here. Divorces can really be a messy deal. Go ahead and update Jin's page. I just have her picture cus she's hot. Big McLargeHuge 17:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemies You mean categories or templates? Big McLargeHuge 18:06, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The botom of the editing page will have a button that says Add Categories or somesuch. Big McLargeHuge 18:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Before you start changing and deleting pages I created, would you please talk or consult first! If you noticed the Powered Armor pages, they all have an "ED" at the end so to keep things consistent, you either change them all to "Power Armor" or "Powered Armor"; don't do one and not the other! REV6 and REV9. As for the Mech Mule, I'll take a picture of it for you to identify! Go to Gamespot FEAR 3 images page and you'll see a concept art of it and it is named Mech Mule. This enemy is encountered near the end of Interval 2 (the robot it NOT a REV9). It is also encountered again in Internval 4. IceRevenant 13:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Quiet down you two, or I'll put both yall in time out. Big McLargeHuge 14:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I appologize, I'll play it again and look more closely at that mech tonight.IceRevenant 18:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope sorry but thanks for the offer. In other news, I was debating whether to change all the Power Armors to Powered Armors or not but I noticed in the FEAR 2 EPA manual (as stated in the EPA wiki page), they refer to them as "Elite Powered Armor". So I opted to use the "ed". IceRevenant 19:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right about the Power Armor stuff; I am confused about all the stuff so I'll leave it at the community to decide. I noticed the various sites detailing the FEAR 3 enemies are slightly wrong as well. Eg. That red replica is not just a heavy rocket, but also a regular shotgun enemy. The heavy riot is only a "heavy riot" when they come with those shields; otherwise it's a standard replica solider using automatic weapons. As for Armacham, I figured since they all work for them, they are titled under that? The sites revealing the FEAR 3 enemies also lists them under Armacham foes or something like that. Kind of like the ATC Black Ops from FEAR 2. IceRevenant 22:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I won't change anything since most of the enemies from FEAR 3 are already added. I just have to play through all levels and take some shots of each type (if they're not there already) to see if there are variations within a type of enemy. I will however, add back the Mech Mule. IceRevenant 11:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that from way back then FEAR 2 was released and I first joined. I'm debating whether or not to add in the Enhanced Power Armor and Heavy Rocket as a new page of the enemies instead of branching off the existing ones. Heavy Riot already got his own page and now that I played interval 6 and confirm the EPA Is called Enhanced instead of Elite. Anyone have any opinions on this? IceRevenant 12:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) This is purely discussion as I wanted to see what other FEAR fans think. I was talking to my friend about the REV and EPA series of mechs in the FEAR series and we were discussing about where the FEAR 2 PA and EPA fit in the production line. Is the FEAR 2 PA considered a REV7 (since REV8 is the bigger one in the non-canon FEAR expansion)? Currently it is under the REV6 page. Is the FEAR 2 EPA an earlier version of the FEAR 3 EPA? What do you guys think? IceRevenant 23:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC)